Sal de mi oficina, Weasley
by I'mAnatolia
Summary: Scorpius nunca ha rechazado a la pelirroja sabelotodo, perfecta Ravenclaw, diosa del quidditch, premio anual y dueña de su corazón… er… de su cama; y esta no será la primera vez, ¿o sí? Respuesta al reto "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" de foro EEQCR.


_****__**Nota de autora:**_Este one- shot fue creado como respuesta al reto **Una imagen vale más que mil palabras** del foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas. **La imagen que me asignaron, que es la misma que ven allí arriba, la encuentran aquí : / / images5 . fanpop image / photos / 27100000 / Rose-and-Scorpius-rose-and-scorpius-27128061-900-8 73 . jpg 

_**Disclaimer: **_

_1. Todos los derechos creativos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, su creadora original, y a quienes los hayan comprado. Yo no saco ningún provecho de ésta historia, sólo me divierto e intento divertirlos a ustedes._

_2. La imagen usada en esta historia no me pertenece. La linda __Doncella de Lorde__, quien me la asignó desconoce quién es su autor(a) y yo también, pero repito: no me pertenece. Ni a mí, ni a ella, ni al foro._

_**Mar.**_

* * *

**Sal de mi oficina, Weasley**

Scorpius respiraba trabajosamente desde el lado de las visitas de su escritorio. Sentía que el aire le faltaba y todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era su muerte lenta y dolorosa. Estaba más pálido, si es que eso era posible, y sus manos frías y ligeramente temblorosas hacían evidente lo que él creía que era su último día vivo. ¡Vaya que le tenía miedo a James Potter! Y eso era algo que él no podía negar aunque lo torturaran para que dijera lo contrario. Miedo puro. Y es que sólo recordar las bromas de las que era víctima en Hogwarts le causaba un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina dorsal y lo hacía estremecer visiblemente. Porque a James Potter le importaba un rábano que Albus cayera en ellas_. «Eres una serpiente y eres el mejor amigo de Malfoy, entonces súfrelo», _solía decirle cuando el pelinegro se enfadaba con él.

Así que no, no podía ser valiente cuando tenía a James Potter en frente. Por algo había quedado en Ravenclaw, ¿no? De valiente no tenía ni un pelo. Y mucho menos cuando tenía absoluta claridad de por qué se encontraba el moreno detrás de SU escritorio, en SU silla, con SU varita, y mirándolo con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

Y saliéndonos un poco del tema; sí, había quedado en Ravenclaw. Cómo había llegado a ser el mejor amigo de Albus, que había quedado en Slytherin es otra historia demasiado larga como para contarla aquí. Aunque no hay que ir muy lejos. Con dos palabras es posible explicarlo.

Rose Weasley.

Sí, la pelirroja sabelotodo, perfecta Ravenclaw, diosa del quidditch, premio anual y dueña de su corazón… er… de su cama, ella era la razón. Así como era la razón de que James Potter se encontrara amenazándolo.

Sólo pedía que alguien le arreglara las heridas que Potter le provocaría o Astoria sufriría mucho al ver a su _"pequeño perfecto niño"* _desfigurado.

¡Merlín! Mentía, mentía, que alguien entrara y lo salvara. No quería morir así, tan joven y lleno de vida. Y como si sus súplicas fueran escuchadas alguien giró el picaporte de la puerta de su oficina en el ministerio, pero no pudo abrirla.

—¡Que demo…! ¡Scorpius, sé que estás allí! ¡Ábreme o tiro la puerta! ¡Vamos, que tengo poco tiempo!

¡Ja! ¿Ahora quién era el pálido, tembloroso y con ideas de muerte inminente? James Potter sólo le temía a Rose Weasley. Y a su madre, claro. Pero hasta el niño que vivió le temía a Ginevra Potter, así que eso no era nada extraño.

—Malfoy —susurró quedamente— levántate… ¡rápido!

Mientras que el rubio hacía exactamente lo que el mayor de los Potter le pedía, éste se escondía debajo del escritorio. Scorpius se sentía como en una de esas malas películas muggle de acción donde secuestraban a una inocente víctima… bueno, no es que fuera muy inocente, pero víctima sí, seguro.

—Házla entrar, ¡vamos! ¿A qué esperas? —le ordenó.

James hizo una floritura con la varita de Malfoy y quitó el seguro de la entrada.

—Ya puedes pasar, Rose.

Scorpius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no abrir la boca y babear. Rose tenía un vestido cuello bote de color borgoña que le llegaba a medio muslo. Sus largas, torneadas y perfectas piernas terminaban en unos stilettos de color negro. Sus rizos, rojos como el fuego, caían libremente en una amplia cascada por su espalda. Scorpius tragó ruidosamente y aunque intentó obligarse a no recorrerla con la mirada, no pudo evitarlo. Sintió que su boca quedaba seca al observar su rostro poco maquillado, pero con la boca entreabierta que lo invitaba a devorar sus labios.

—Y bien, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó la pelirroja dándole la espalda y observando por milésima vez la estantería de libros del rubio.

—Más te vale mentir —escuchó Malfoy que le susurraba su poco estimado invitado.

—¿Decías? —le preguntó la chica confusa al no escucharle claramente.

—Ehh… tengo mucho trabajo, Rose —dijo bajando la mirada hacia unos papeles sobre su escritorio intentando sonar indiferente.

Rose se giró nuevamente hacia él, frunció el ceño molesta y luego soltó una corta carcajada.

—¿En serio? Mucho trabajo, ¿eh?—le respondió Rose mordiendo su labio provocativamente.

—Yo… no… no mucho trabajo.

La chica, al escuchar su titubeo se acercó al escritorio, lo rodeó por el lado derecho y flexionando su rodilla se deslizó sobre él.

—¿Estás seguro de no querer pensar un poco más en eso?

Rose apoyo sus manos a cada lado sobre los brazos de la silla y se acercó lentamente a la boca del rubio.

Scorpius se reclinó sobre su silla, se aflojó la corbata y se acercó un poco más al escritorio… ¡Gran error! El heredero de los Malfoy sintió una pequeña punzada en su entrepierna y bajó ligeramente la mirada. Observó claramente como James apuntaba a sus partes íntimas con la varita mientras modulaba un _«no te atrevas Malfoy o te dejo sin bolas que rascar». _Y así fue como regreso a la realidad. James Potter se encontraba en su oficina pidiéndole, ¡oh, vamos!, exigiéndole que dejara de ver a su prima Rose. Cómo se había enterado el moreno de que Rose y él eran algo así como _amigos con derechos_ lo desconocía completamente, pero allí estaba y además, apuntándole con su propia varita, casi igual a la de su padre Draco, directo a sus testículos. Así que con el terror en su cara por la amenaza latente y sin duda, de la reacción que tendría Rose con lo que iba a hacer a continuación, habló.

—Rose, será mejor que me dejes trabajar —dijo tomando el bolígrafo que Albus le regalo por su cumpleaños y garabateando algo en un papel que tenía cerca.

—¿Bromeas? —ronroneó Rose acercándose un poco más a él—. Créeme, si éste vestido no te ha gustado, lo que traigo debajo sí lo hará.

Scorpius sintió una punzada más profunda en su entrepierna.

Tomó a Rose de los hombros, la separó con firmeza, y la bajó del escritorio.

—No vuelvo a pedírtelo. Sal de mi oficina, Weasley.

Lo último que escuchó de la chica fue el sonoro portazo de su puerta aporreada. Definitivamente esta noche le tocaría dormir solo.

* * *

*En inglés la expresión suena mejor _"my little perfect boy"_


End file.
